


A Strange and Scary World

by Fluttering_Mist2003



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Swearing, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttering_Mist2003/pseuds/Fluttering_Mist2003
Summary: ((Made to vent and whump a character- also I'm terrible at summaries))Chloe finds herself awake in a place she doesn't remember. A man too close for comfort, and petting her hair. Now she has to survive long enough for her friends and family to find her.





	A Strange and Scary World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> Before I start, just know Chloe's going to get beat up pretty bad here, so I won't be including too many warnings every time. Keep an eye on the tags, and you'll mostly know what's happening. Until then, catch ya later <3
> 
> Biggest non-Tag Warnings:  
> -Creepy stalker person petting Chloe  
> -Dislocated shoulder

Chloe groaned, opening her eyes and squinting. She didn’t remember passing out, or being in an uncomfortable chair… Or meeting the person currently petting her hair. With a quick jump, Chloe was on the ground. The man in front of her gave an uninterested eye roll.  
“Where am I- what did you do to me!?” Chloe spat  
“I haven’t done anything.” The man replied, a smirk finding its way to his face.  
It was a moment like this that Chloe found it very hard not to spit at him, but she instead kept pushing herself away from this man until her back hit a wall. She could not quite remember what had led up to meeting this man, or where she was before, but fuzzy memories were getting her closer to what had happened. She had been at a party with her friends, that made sense, and then her friends left early, knowing them that also made perfect sense.  
“I’m gonna ask again, where am I?”  
This time Chloe didn’t even get an answer, simply getting looked over by the man again. Her skin crawled with the way he did so, and she curled up further into herself to try and put anything between his gaze and her. He finally seemed content, standing and grabbing Chloe by her shirt collar.  
“You are already more trouble than I wished, now you stay here and you listen and obey.” He growled, dropping Chloe back to the ground and leaving through what looked like a metal door.  
That was the first time Chloe looked around, the walls were maybe white, stained pink in more than one spot. The room was small, square, probably only big enough for two people to fit comfortably in the space. There was a cot in corner furthest from the door, and the chair Chloe had been sitting in before. It was all too bright, and too much to handle, even if the room was almost empty.

By the time Chloe was over her shock enough to stand and walk, she was at the door banging and yelling.  
“Hey, fucker! You left me in here! Come back and I’ll show you what I can do- I’ll break every bone in your body!” Chloe screamed, “Come on, pussy, open the door!”  
Chloe had not expected the door to open.  
“You need to learn when to shut up,” The man spoke, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out of the room, “and I am more than willing to teach you.”  
Stupid man, letting Chloe walk. Chloe instead took her time, letting all the weight of her fall to the ground. He was practically dragging her like a ragdoll, while she kicked out and tried not-so-desperately to get him to let go of her. Instead, the man grabbed a better hold of Chloe’s arm and put a foot on her shoulder. She heard the sickening click of her shoulder when he pulled. With a muffled sob, Chloe took a deep breath. This was just a dislocation, it was just uncomfortable, not painful.  
It wouldn’t be painful if the man had stopped. Instead, he gave a sharp twist to Chloe’s arm, gaining a short screech from her. That hurt.  
“I told you to obey. This is only a preview of what I will do if you continue to lash out.”  
“Fuck you.” Chloe spat, wincing as the man finally lifted his foot from her shoulder, right before he pushed it right back down.  
“Next rule, only speak when I let you.” The man added, pushing harder right into a bone, “You address me as ‘sir’ and only ‘sir’, and need my permission to speak.”  
Chloe would have mocked him, but she was almost certain her shoulder was ready to break, and when the cops came to get her she would much rather be intact. So she stayed quiet, with a frown on her face when she heard the pleased sigh from the man.  
Finally, he grabbed Chloe by the hair and pulled her up from the ground, grabbing her bad arm near the elbow so she would stay up, and continued walking down the hallway he had been dragging her through. When the man got to the door he was bringing her to, Chloe was expecting another small empty room. Instead, she saw a large room, the walls covered in what looked a lot like torture devices or at least items that would cause a lot of pain.  
“A surprise party? For me? You shouldn’t have.” Chloe forced out an awkward laugh, trying to support herself on her feet.  
Her dumb mouth just had to keep running, sure this man didn’t look very threatening but he nearly broke her arm in more ways than one. Chloe hated that she was afraid of this person, but at the same time she chucked it up to being fight or flight.


End file.
